Faith's Big Surprise
~'This is my entry for RockytheEco-pup and Tundrathesnowpup's contest and my 2nd Future Generation Story!!! :D'~ Characters * Smoky * Kailey * Trapper * Faith * Dodge * Zuma * Chase * Rocky * Tundra (mentioned) * Princess (mentioned) * Skye (mentioned) * Sage (mentioned) * Aurora (mentioned) * Winter (mentioned) * James * CJ (Not to be confused with Purple Paw Prints :) :)'s OC) * Ryder * Joe * Frank Hardy * Joey Hardy * Steve * Fred * Kwazii Summary Faith is planning a surprise Father's Day Party for Smoky! But then things don't go as planned, she is very upset. Will her friends and family cheer her up in time for the celebration? Story It was Father's Day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Smoky and Kailey were still asleep. But their pups, Trapper, Faith, and Dodge were busy in the sleeping room of The Lookout, thinking about what to do for Smoky for Father's Day. It wasn't long until James arrived, still in his pajamas. James: Morning, pups! Trapper: Hey, Uncle James! Faith: Morning, Uncle James! Dodge: Uncle James! *motions to be picked up* James: *picks up Dodge, then writes "hey, little buddy!"* Trapper: Think you can help us with making something for Dad? James: Sure! I'd be glad to help! With that, James and the pups got to work on making breakfast in bed for Smoky. Trapper and Dodge made toast, while Faith helped James make fried eggs. Faith cracked the eggs while James, being an adult, fried the eggs. Trapper and Dodge made sure they were very careful while working with the toaster. In fact, they had to use James' barbecue tongs to get the toast out of the toaster and onto the plate. James: *sees what Trapper and Dodge are doing and laughs* Silly boys. Just then, Kailey walked in. James: Morning, Kailey. Trapper: Hey, Mom! Faith: Hi, Mom! Dodge: Mama! Kailey: Morning, pups. *smiles at and hugs Dodge* James: I was just helping them make breakfast for your hubby. Kailey: Such a kind soul you are, James. You'd make a great father and are already a great husband for Twilight. James: Got that right. *finishes the eggs and puts them on the plate* Smoky still sleeping? Kailey: Yes. *in James' ear* I'm decoying him with a pillow. He always sleeps the best with me around. James: Smart move, Kailey. Faith: *giggles* James: Anyhow, the eggs are done. And to top it all off, *cuts up an orange and outs the slices on the plate* orange slices! Faith: Cool! James: *puts everything on the tray, along with a glass of apple juice to drink* Let's go give this to Smoky. The pups also put the Father's Day cards they had made in school the previous day on the tray and walked to Smoky and Kailey's room. Smoky: *still asleep* *James opens the door and the group enters* James, Kailey, Trapper, Faith, and Dodge: Happy Father's Day!!!!!!! Smoky: Wow! Thanks, guys! Trapper: No problem, Dad! James: Enjoy, Smoky. *sets the tray in front of him* Smoky: Thanks, James. *starts to eat* While Smoky ate his Father's Day breakfast-in-bed, James took the pups outside to play, Kailey went out with Tundra, Skye, and Princess, and Smoky just pretty much stayed home, eating his food and thinking about what to do. It was then that he got a phone call from his brother and Tundra's husband as well as Kailey's brother in-law Rocky. Smoky: *answers* Yeah, Rocky? Rocky: Hey, little bro! What's up? Smoky: Not much. James, Kailey, and the kids gave me breakfast in bed. Rocky: Tundra, Sage, Aurora, and Winter did the same. Smoky: Nice, nice. Say, what do you wanna do today? Rocky: Zuma, Chase, and I are thinking of having a Bachelor's Day, just the 4 of us, like how Ryder, James, CJ, and us did when we were pups. Remember? Smoky: Oh yeah! Sure! I'd love to join you! Rocky: OK! We'll be by to pick you up shortly! Smoky: OK! I'll be waiting! Rocky: See ya! *hangs up* After finishing his food, Smoky took a nice warm bath. After which, he waited for Zuma, his brother, and Chase to arrive. While he did, he quietly watched some Spongebob on TV. It wasn't long before Rocky, Chase, and Zuma arrived. He joined them and they set off. But what they didn't know was that 3 certain young men were watching them leave from the staircase. CJ: Are they gone? Ryder: Yeah are they? James: Yup. They just walked out the door. Faith: Good. Because I have a plan. I wanna plan a surprise Father's Day party for Dad! James: OK! Just tell us what you need and we'll get it! *gets out a pad and pencil* Faith: Well, I'd like a cake, decorations, and Uncle James, is it OK if I borrow some of your paint and clay? James: Of course! You're welcome to use any of my stuff! Well, all of my safe stuff that is. Faith: *giggles* I know that! James: OK! We'll be back with what you need! CJ: And don't worry, the secret about the party is safe with us! Faith: *laughs* OK, Uncle CJ. With that, James, CJ, and Ryder left, leaving Joe in charge of Trapper, Faith, and Dodge. They 3 of them all liked it when Joe dropped by. He was always full of fun ideas and was very kind to the pups, unlike his brother Steve, who was the exact opposite. In fact, he was extremely mean to the pups. He always took and destroyed their favorite toys, vandalized their rigs, and made them hurt themselves. He was also one of the meanest people in Adventure Bay. Anyhow, Joe settled in to watch some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV. Half way into the intro, Dodge curled up on Joe's lap. Joe: *smiles and pets Dodge* Dodge: Dodge like that! Joe: *writes* I know you do. Wanna watch the show with me? Dodge: *smiles and nods* Joe: *writes* OK then. With that, Dodge watched the show with Joe. The episode finished just as James, CJ, and Ryder came in, James carrying a brown paper sack. Joe: Hey, guys. James: Hey. Faith: *walks in* Did you get everything? James: Yup! We got streamers and a cake! Faith: Oh goody! Ryder: And we also got some more food for the party. Faith: Alright! This is going to be one big party! James: OK, let's get set up! With that being said, they got right to work. James and Joe hung up the decorations with Trapper and Dodge, while CJ and Faith placed the food on a long table. Inside, Frank and Joey Hardy were busy making their own decorations for the party. Frank: This is going to be one big party! Joey: I'll say! But little did they know that trouble was brewing outside. Steve and his gang were outside with a giant wind machine, disguised as a bush. They aimed the machine at the party. Steve: *whispers* OK boys, let 'er rip! Full blast! Fred: *whispers* OK Steve! Fred turned the machine on Full Blast, causing a very strong gust of wind, strong enough to take the decorations off the trees and blow James' hat off his head James: My hat! CJ: Quick! Everything back inside! With that, they tried their very best to try to get all the food inside, but the cake was caught in the breeze and came tumbling down, hitting the ground with a SPLAT! Faith: Dad's cake! Then, just like that, the breeze stopped. Faith sadly looked around at the big mess. Faith: Oh no! Dad's decorations are messed up! And Dad's cake is messed up! *her eyes well up* Dad's Father's Day Party is all messed up! *walks inside crying* Meanwhile, James and the others had found his hat and he put it back on his head where it belongs. The power of the machine blew it into a tree. James, CJ, and Ryder had to do a human ladder to get it down. But thwn they got back to where they were, they found the whole party in disarray. James: Whoa. CJ: Wow. Ryder: *whistles* Joey: Man, what a wreck. Frank: I'll say. *hears someone crying* Hey.....I can hear someone crying. Joe: Who is it? Frank: It's Faith! Joe: Oh my! Joey: I'll go talk to her. *goes inside* James: Poor Faith. CJ: Yeah. She's pretty upset. And so, Joey went inside and looked for Faith. When he found her, he found her on his bed, crying. Joey: Oh Faith....*picks her up* Faith: *cries into Joey's chest* Joey shushed Faith until she was sniffling and hiccuping. Faith: *sniff* Everything's-*hic*-ruined! Joey: Oh I know, sweetie, I know. Eventually, Faith calmed down. Then, Joey carried her outside. When they got outside, they found that the mess had been cleaned up! And they also saw Steve and Co. tied to a tree. Joey: Wow! Faith: Everything's back together! James: And we found the culprits. *points to Steve and Co.* Frank: Apparently, they used a wind machine to make the mess! Joe: And we sure beat the tar out of them! Dodge: Meanies! Trapper: Jerks! Faith: Why do they have to be so rude? Joey: I don't know. At that moment, Smoky and his friends returned home. After Frank told them what had happened, Steve and Co. were immediately arrested and brought to the police station. After which, the party began. Smoky: This was really thoughtful of you, Faith. Faith: Thanks, Daddy! The party went on through the night. And everyone had a good time. ~'THE END'~ Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future Generation